Cruel Deception
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Two of the mutant x members are dating and you'll never guess who....
1. Cruel Deception

Author:Jade Unicorn (the one and only)  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com (tell me how much you love me)  
Website:www.angelfire.com/tigerwolf/weird2 (see my other masterpieces)  
Rating:PG-13 for adult themes, but it's just fluff  
Summary:Two of the Mutant-X members are playing Cruel Deception on the others.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant-X I just like to play with them.  


* * *

It's when her simple kisses on the cheek last seconds longer than it should that I begin to worry that they know. How could they not know? I see it in her eyes when she looks at me, it's lust. We make our excuses to run off together and some of even them aren't even good excuses, but the others seem to buy it. 

Tonight she has me backed into the dark shadows of the club, I think that she gets a thrill out of nearly getting caught. And I have to admit that the thought of having sex in a public place where anybody, even our own friends, could just turn a corner and catch us in the act is pretty exciting.

Sometimes her behavior shocks me. The others wouldn't believe her wild side, the side she only shows to me when we're alone together. She's not calm and quite like she is when she's in public. Of course, in the early hours of the morning when we're lying in bed together, she'll tell me that I'm not at all what she expected either. She says that I'm a romantic. Me, a romantic, huh, who would've thought?   
******  
"You could charm any woman out of her clothes." Her soft voice tells me tonight while she's kissing my neck.

"I only wanted to charm you." I respond to her. 

Her chuckle softly vibrates my chest and she presses her body closer to me. "Well it worked because my clothes are scattered all over the room."

And it's true, her clothes are everywhere except for on her. My room is a mess anyways. Besides, I like her better when she's naked.   
*******  
Morning comes earlier than I wanted it to. Oh, couldn't we set the clocks back a few hours and just lie here holding each other? No, it's not possible. We have to get up, make our appearances to the rest of the house. I hate mornings, not just for the fact that Jesse is grumpier in the mornings, but because I have to give her up and pretend that last night, and the nights before that, didn't happen.

I've told her that I thought this game we play on the house is a cruel deception. How we're always lying to them and half way lying to ourselves. But she'll kiss me softly and whisper, "Just a little while longer. Now's not a good time..." And she'll fill in the blank with whatever tragedy has happened during that week.

Maybe because part of me isn't ready to let them know yet. Or because I like our secret romance. Either way, I always seem to buy into her words and agree to lie to them for this week, and vow to convince her next week to tell them. But next week never really comes because I let her convince me instead of the other way around.

I swear, sometimes I think that she uses her powers on me to make me change my mind.  
  
*******  
It's been a few days and suddenly she's acting indifferently to me and everybody, like she no longer cares about anything. I try to ask her what's wrong when we get a spare moment alone and she starts to break down. Every time I've ever said that we were playing a game of cruel deception, I was only joking. But now it's getting to her, she's feeling like she's trapped in and wants to tell people.

"I want..." She starts, pauses to think of the words then continues with, "I want to let everybody know how much that I love you. I want to stand on top of a building and shout out my declaration of love to you."

Something about the way she looks, so serious, so vulnerable, and so in love all at the same time that makes me fall that much more in love with her. "Sweetie..." I place my hand on her cheek. "If you're ready, then I'm ready. If not then I'm not. You know that I'm here for and I'll do anything that you want. And I'll even drive you to the tallest building in the world and let you shout out how much you love me if that's what you want me to do."

Grinning she takes my hand within hers. We lace our fingers together and share one chaste kiss before walking into the lab where everybody else is.

"Guys," She says, catching everybody's attention. "We have an announcement to make."

I smile down at her and look to their questioning faces, they're starting to get the idea.

"We've been dating for a while now and we think that it was time that you all knew."  


* * *

Let me know what you think.  
--Jade Unicorn 


	2. Cruel Justice

Author:Jade Unicorn (the one and only)  
Title:Cruel Justice (follows after Cruel Deception)  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com (tell me how much you love me)  
Website:www.angelfire.com/tigerwolf/weird2 (see my other masterpieces)  
Rating:PG-13 for adult themes, but it's just fluff  
Summary:Cruel deception ends in cruel justice sometimes. It's a shorter than the first one but I think you'll like it.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant-X I just like to play with them.  
**A/N:**I think that some of you are going to hate me once you see who the pairing was but some of you are going to be genuinely surprised.  


* * *

_To refresh your memory, we last left off with: _

"Guys," She says, catching everybody's attention. "We have an announcement to make."

I smile down at her and look to their questioning faces; they're starting to get the idea.

"We've been dating for a while now and we think that it was time that you all knew."  
*******  
My heart was pounding so fast in my chest that I wondered if they could hear it. She gripped my hand tighter and sucked in a deep breath waiting on a response from the others.

"Wow, I definitely didn't see that one coming." Jesse ran his finger through his hair and blew out a breath of air.

"Yeah, well I don't think that we did either." I say to the shocked group.

"But we're happy for you." Jesse continued. The others nodded their agreement and one by one they began to hug us.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jesse questioned of her. I let go of her hand and watched them walk away. In a way I felt guilty about Emma and I hiding this relationship from the others because I know how much Jesse loves Emma. They've been really close for a while now and he believed that he knew everything about her.

"Cruel deception only ends in cruel justice." I mumbled to myself.

Though I couldn't hear the conversation, I could still see the numerous emotions passing over his face.  
*******No one's point of view*******  


"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Emma said softly to her friend.

"Hey, no that's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and…" No matter how many times he might have said that he was okay with it, Jesse would never be able to get over Emma choosing somebody else over him. He was in love with her and felt like an idiot for thinking that she loved him back.

Emma nodded and touched his arm. "Jesse, I hope that you're not mad at me."

"I'm not." He faked a smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Really, I'm happy for you."  
*******  
She came back to me with a smile on her face. I could see the relief that had been lifted from her since revealing our relationship. And I was just as relieved. Now I could kiss her and hug her in front of the others without the worry of what they would say.

Testing the waters, so to speak, I turned her face towards mine and kissed her with all the love that I felt.

After a moment or two, the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me back to reality and we separated. Emma smiled at me and said in a voice that was no longer afraid, a voice that no longer had to hide, "I love you more than anything in this world." And I felt my heart swell with love and pride for this girl.  
*******  
When night came, I was thankful. It was my time to have Emma all to myself. The whole day we spent exploring our new found openness; constant hand holding, make out sessions that weren't hidden in back alleys, and declarations of love.

"Emma…" My breath warmly caressed her neck and she moaned a 'hmm?' in response. "I love you with my heart and soul. I would follow you to the ends of the earth just to be with you and love you."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "I love you Shalimar." The way her voice sounds when she says my name makes me feel weak in the knees.

"Emma, let's get married." I whisper in her ear.

"Are you serious?" She looks into my eyes.

"Yes I am. Emma, will you marry me?"

I'm so glad that our cruel deception ended even if it ended in a slight cruel justice to some people. 

* * *

To Be Continued……? Maybe or maybe not……you never know.

Jade Unicorn


End file.
